Gambit
Gambit is a character who appears in: X-Men. An X-Men member everyone seems to have a slight distaste towards. Appearance Gambit wears a black, blue, and pink combat suit, with leather fingerless gloves, underneath a brown trench coat. His combat suit comes up into a black piece of skin-tight headgear, that act slightly like a headband. His sclera is completely black, while his iris and pupils are red. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the mutant child was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds of New Orleans. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves' Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy off the streets and adopted him as his own son, however he would later be banished from New Orleans to protect a peace pact between two rival guilds, after he killed a man in self defence. Remy would much later on join the X-Men after teaming up with Storm. X-Men X-Men: Origins Remy assisted the party in a training exercise, but, when he had left, Professor Xavier expressed his negative opinion concerning him, exclaiming "oooh! That Gambit!" After exploring the school, the party learnt a large majority of people dislike Remy, so Xavier told everyone, "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man." So he got mauled to death by everyone at the school, including Xavier, who was the one who ended up ripping his head of his body. Remy's head would later be crudely planted on top of the remains of Forrest Trump. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the mutant child was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds of New Orleans. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves' Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy off the streets and adopted him as his own son, however he would later be banished from New Orleans to protect a peace pact between two rival guilds, after he killed a man in self defence. Remy would much later on join the X-Men after teaming up with Storm. X-Men X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to the fact the one and only McGay, Cyclops, Fat Joe, Yellow Vornet, and Hard Wood didn't form a team to kill him with, its assumed he's still alive in the new universe. Trivia * Rogue was one of the only mutants who like Gambit. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men